ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego All-Star Universe
Lego All-Star Universe is an Lego-themed action-adventure video game developed by TT Games and released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for iOS, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, Nvidia Shield and Switch. Gameplay The gameplay of Lego All-Star Universe is similar to previous Lego video games, alternating between various action-adventure and puzzle-solving scenarios. The game also includes a multiplayer Party Mode on which player competes with friends in several minigames, including Racing, Fighting and Dancing. 'Musical Sequences' See also: Songs Featured in Lego All-Star Universe Exclusively on the musical levels, there are various Musical sequences which serve as minigames. The sequences are played and unlocked in the hub areas of the game in the stories' worlds. Side-Quests See also: List of Side-Quests in Lego All-Star Universe Similarly to previous Lego games (since Lego Marvel Super Heroes), there are also side-quests players must answer in the hubs of each story's universe on which, once completed, players are awarded with Gold Bricks and/or Character Tokens. Hub World The Dolby Theater in Hollywood (Los Angeles, California) serves as the main Hub for the game. Other hubs include the worlds related to the game's main stories. Story Premise The game is primarily set on the Dolby Theatre in Hollywood, where a Movie Director watches alongside his Movie crew and actors the movies they filmed together. The story follows the ten movies starring numerous famous characters featured in Comics, Television Shows, Feature Films and Video Games on numerous adventures set on individual worlds. There are also Bonus Levels which serve as Short Films released alongside the films (similarly to short films like Mickey Mouse in "Runaway Brain", which was released along with A Goofy Movie, and Maggie Simpson in "The Longest Daycare", which was released along with Ice Age: Continental Drift). Similar to most regular animated shorts, characters have no dialogues, only voice effects (laughs, screams, gasps, etc). Films Star Hunters A group of children who discovered and adopted E.T. and a Half-Woman Half-Fox hybrid space traveler team up with space hero legends (including Superman, Tommy Oliver, Han Solo, Buzz Lightyear, Master Yoda and Captain Spock) to defeat a powerful alien warlord and his army and save the Galaxy from oblivion. [[Savage Park|''Savage Park]] Indiana Jones and Lara Croft team up with wild life legends (Tarzan, Mowgli, King Kong and T-Rex) to save the jungle island from Mola Ram and Jacqueline Natla, who want to rule the Island with Indominus Rex under their control. [[Infinity Knights|Infinity Knights]] A young man and his child sister travel across a world of Knights, Wizards and other mystic beings, where he joins medieval legends (Wonder Woman, Thor, Aslan, King Arthur, Harry Potter and more) to defeat an evil sorcerrer who is determined to bring darkness to the world. 'A Super Duper Musical Spectacular' People join forces to sing songs altogether, LEGO-style. [[The Phintacular Spider-Kid|''The Phintacular Spider-Kid]] In this Disney and Pixarized retelling of the Spider-Man stories, Phineas plays the role of Spidey fighting numerous villains such as Venom (played by Mortimer), Doctor Octupus (played by Dr. Drakken), Black Cat (played by Princess Ivy), Carnage (Played by Pete; this is a reference that they're both voiced by Jim Cummings), Sandman (played by Jafar) and numerous others, including unexpected ones such as 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz as the Green Goblin. Mysterious Treasures Captain Jake, Jack Sparrow and Captain Redbeard, Detectives in Time Batman, James Bond and Ethan Hunt team up with Marty McFly and Dr. Emmett Brown to defeat a mad scientist who plans to recreate the world at his own image while travelling through time and space. The team also encounters several legends (including Zorro, Captain America, Sherlock Holmes and Robocop) who help them in their adventure. Monster Mayhem As Scooby Doo and Shaggy work their way to escape a horde of monsters who want their heads, Van Helsing teams up with the Hulk on a hunt for Count Dracula and numerous monster legends who are determined to terrorize humans. Short Films Rex and Max * Film: Star Hunters * Plot: Inspired on rival duo shorts (like Tom and Jerry), the short focuses on Rex, an expert dog-catcher who was well famous for catching numerous street dogs and leaving none of them escape, and Max, a clever street dog who was best known for escaping every dog-catcher who chased him, as one chases another across the streets. TV Show Specials The TV Show Specials are bonus levels based on notable TV shows of the past towards to the present. They are accessible in a Television in the Interaction Room hosted by Spongebob Squarepants and Homer Simpson. ''Teen Titans Inspired by the 2003-2006 TV series, the bonus level follows the titular heroes (Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and their leader Robin) and some of their friends (including Terra and Aqualad) battling super-villain threats including the Hive Academy Students (Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth) and their enigmatic nemesis Slade. Disney's Ultimate Spider-Man Inspired by the third season of ''Ultimate Spider-Man, Spider-Man and his friends and fellow members of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy (including White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova and Power Man) join forces with their mentor Nick Fury to stop Doctor Octopus and the Sinister Six (which includes Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Scorpion, Beetle and Rhino from attempting to take over S.H.I.E.L.D. technology and terrorize New York City. Video Game-based Bonus See also: Video Game Bonus Levels of Lego All-Star Universe The Video Game based Bonus levels are unlocked after competing the associated Story in the game. The Bonus Levels also variate from the console-associated company (Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft). Characters See also: Characters in Lego All-Star Universe The game consists of over 200 characters from numerous movie, comic books, novels, television series and video games. Sonic the Hedgehog, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Spongebob Squarepants also appear as playable characters as well as hosts in the game (similarly to Duck Dodgers in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Ghotam). Similarly to the Lego Batman games as well, players are able to swap the costumes of some of the main characters (Batman, Robin, Ethan Hunt, Indiana Jones, Lara Croft, Tommy Oliver, Sonic, Mickey, Bugs Bunny, Spongebob) with many differing ones, each containing unique abilities and different colour schemes. Category:Lego Category:Traveller Tales games Category:Console adventure games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Lego All-Star Universe Category:Video games Category:Episodic video games